Love in the park
by rawr-i-love-dinosaurs
Summary: Booth and Brennan take a trip to the park on a hot summers day! Ice cream and fluff! What more could you want! ONE SHOT! :D Read and Review! :


**OKAY!** So this is like complete fluff! Brennan may seem a bit OOC but yeah try and enjoy. This IS my first story so yeah I'll take all you have to give! Enjoy :)

**I DO NOT OWN BONES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS :(**

Brennan sat in her office, typing on her laptop trying to finish the last chapter of her book. It was a mix between summing up the end of the murder, all sophisticated and work orientated, and Andy trying to do her up against her desk.

_This is hopeless, I can't even finish the end of the book without having them at it! I don't even know why I'm writing this, it's that lawyers fault that's why! But why am I acting like a jealous girlfriend? That would mean I had feelings for Booth which I don't because we are just partners._ _I don't like him, why am I so confused? All because of that stupid brilliant Seeley-_

'Hey Bones! Whatcha up too?' Booth waltzed in and sat on the edge of her desk with a daft grin on his face. Brennan took that moment to glance over his casual attire for the day, black converses, baggy jeans that hung round his hips, an AC/DC t shirt and his favourite army green jacket. _ooft_.

'Booth I'm trying to finish off the last chapter of my book so can you please leave-'

'Hey! You're writing a sex scene! Naughty naughty Bones, no wonder you want me to leave, things are getting heated up against Kathy's desk!' Booth winked at her then grinned causing Brennan to flush deep scarlett and feel a warm temperature in the air conditioned room.

Brennan grinned at him slyly._ Two can play at this game. _'Actually Booth I think I will take the sex scene out and just leave my readers satisfied with the arrest of the murderer.' She couldn't help but chuckle and smirk as Booth's face dropped. 'And if I'm honest I think I'm going to split them up, I don't think it's working out between them.'

Booth gaped at Brennan, starting to immitate a fish. _Ouch, why does she want to break them up? _'What did I-I mean Andy do to deserve that?'

Brennan swivelled on her chair and looked up at Booth who looked like he was about to break down. _This is too easy. _'Well you see, I think that Andy has a thing for one of the lawyers that were working with them, and Kathy saw this lawyer practically eating Andy, she knows that he neved kissed back but still, I think she needs some time.'

Booth looked away and focused on the floor feeling the heat and blush rise to his cheeks. _I swear on my life she pounced me, I was in shock. _Booth mumbled quietly 'Why not let Andy apologise for what happened?'

Brennan got up so she was looking directly at Booth, she shuffeld a bit so she was brushing against his legs where he still perched on the desk. 'Kathy knows that Andy never cheated, I guess she just feels upset and a bit jealous.'

Booth shyly looked at her and saw a glint of kindness and forgiveness and another thing, maybe love? In her eyes. He smiled. 'So does that mean I'm forgiven?'

'Forgiven for what? I'm on about the story.' Brennan grinned at him and he knew she was joking.

'I'm serious Bones, she jumped me! I think personally it was assult!' Brennan shuffled in between his legs and Booth sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. _Oh God! Please God don't make me get a hard on! Please please it'll just ruin the moment!_

'Are you alright Booth? You seem kind of... flushed? What's wrong?' Booth looked in to her eyes and noticed a change in colour, what used to be bright clear blue had now changed it to a dark alluring blue, and it was hot.

'Hmm what? Huh? No. I'm, erm... No I'm fine. I'm fine... It's just err... Hot in here. Erm yeah. Hot.' Brennan smirked.

'You do know this room is air conditioned and the air con is on full power...' _SHIT! Change the subject!_

'Oh. Well I dunno I think Imma go to the park and get an ice cream, wanna join me?' Before she could reply Booth had jumped off the desk and was halfway out the door, fidgiting with his pants trying to hide his growing buldge. Brennan stood by her desk wide eyed and in amusement.

'Sure let me get my bag and we can go.'

xXxXxXxXxXxX

'See Bones, aint this a beautiful day?'

They were sitting on the grass side by side perched up against a big oak tree at the back of the park surrounded by flowers and trees and bushes. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and it was a warm summers day. Both had ice cream cones. Booth had a chocolate fudge brownie cone, and Brennan a strawberry one with a cherry on top.

'Yes it is actually, I'm very glad I agreed to come out with you.'

Booth turned his head and smiled at her, Brennan returning the warm smile. They sat there and finished there cones whilst having casual conversation.

'Hey Bones, do you ever think that Kathy and Andy will get married?'

'I don't know Booth, Kathy doesn't believe in marriage.'

'But she does love him yeah? And he loves her too? Why not just get married?'

'Like I just said Booth, she doesn't believe in marraige, and yes they both do love each other very much, but I think that splitting them up for a bit would be very intresting for the readers.'

Booth mumbled something quitely to himself and dropped his head and sulked. Brennan looked at him and smiled, _he's like a 5 year old_.

'Hey Booth, look what I can do.' Booth turned his head and watched as Brennan took the stalk of the cherry and placed it in her mouth, a few moments later she stuck her tounge out and there it was, a perfect cherry knot. Booth looked at her in complete awe.

'Bones you just did a cherry knot! Not gunna lie I'm really surprised you can do that! That is so hot! I mean cool! That's so cool! Bones you're awesome!'

Brennan giggled, a sound Booth immedietly fell in love with and wished to hear more of.

'It's not that difficult Booth, it's all in the way you can move your tounge, if you think about it mathmaticlly, judging by the way you-'

'STOP RIGHT THERE BONES! Do not take away a simple pleaseure and turn it in to a science experiment! It's cool, leave it at that.'

Brennan blushed and looked away shyly leaving Booth feeling automaticly guilty.

'Do you know what they say about people who can tie cherry knots?' Brennan slowly looked at him and shook his head, the way her eyes looked a crystal blue and her aurburn hair cascading down her face gave her a look of child innocence. 'They say they're good kissers.'

Booth winked at her and gave her a 1000 megga watt smile causing Brennan to grin and giggle again. Booth's heart clenched in admiration.

'I don't think that's true Booth.' He slowly raised his hand to her face and tucked away her loose strands behind her ear, leaving his hand to slide down softly and rest on her cheek.

'Wanna test the theory?' He smiled at her, and as she looked in to his chocolate brown eyes she saw happiness and caring and love? She slowly nodded and inched her face towards his. Slowly there lips met and they were kissing each other, there eyes closed, the sound of the birds in the sky, no murderers, no skelletons, just the two of them. Perfect. His tounge peeked out and pressed against her bottom lip seeking entrance which she immedietly gave. Her mouth was so soft, there tounges meeting like velvet but in firery passion. He tasted delicious, chocolate fudge brownie had now became her favourite flavour. Slowly they pulled apart in desperate need for air. They opened there eyes and looked at each other and both smiled.

'Wow Bones! That was better than any kiss I've ever had!' Brennan grinned.

'Booth you can't say that, unless you've kissed every single person in the world!' He laughed and pulled her on to his lap so she was sitting side ways on him.

'Oh well! I think it was!' They both broke out in to a sweet laughter together. They sat there for a while, just embracing each other, the day had grown darker and colder, people had left the park to go home. Brennan shuffled in Booth's lap trying to get in to a more cumfortable position. As soon as she moved Booth gripped her hips.

'Bones, do not move unless you can handle the consequences.'

'I don't understand? What consequen-' _oh. _She hadn't noticed but now she knew. He was aroused. She looked at him and laughed as he blushed deep scarlett.

'It's nothing to be embarrassed about Booth, it's perfectly natural for you to be aroused, it's actually quite flattering thank you.'

'Great, I feel like a teenager again, one hot girl and BOOM! I have a hard on.' Booth sulked.

Brennan smiled at him and shuffled despite his growing arousal, when finished she ended up straddling him.

'I don't think you're a teenager Booth' She leand in to him, purposely putting pressure on to his crotch and whispered in to his ear 'I think you're all man.' And with that being said Booth had his lips automaticly on her again, a repeat of there last kiss except next thing he knew he was lying on the grass with her on top of him, one of her hands running through his hair whilst the other stroked up and down his chest; his slowly trailing up and down her back under her top feeling her soft skin. _Shoot, if this doesn't stop we're gunna have our first time in a park! And what does this mean for our partner/friend relationship? _ With that thought Booth sprung up sending Brennan flying.

'Ouch Booth! What was that for?'

'Sorry Bones! Shit did I hurt you? Are you okay?'

Brennan glared at him and let her head drop down and mumbled a kurt 'I'm fine.' She stood up and started to walk away. Booth immedietly jumped up and chased after her.

'Wait Bones, wait! Listen!' Brennan stopped but didn't bother turning around for him. He walked up to face her and lifted his hand to her chin and tilted her head up to him.

'Bones I'm sorry for what just happend, it's just things were gunna happen and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself, and what about us? What does all of this mean for us? Do we just pretend nothing happened or? I'm not gunna lie Bones... I want to be with you, and I hope, judging from what just happened, you want to be with me too.'

Brennan looked to the side making Booth's hand to drop to his side. She looked down to the grass then back up to Booth.

'I want to be with you Booth, but I'm scared. What happens if we get together and we fight? And we break up? Or you get fed up being with me 24/7 and want to break up with me? Or I do something wrong or really push your limmits? Then what happens? And everyone I care for leaves me in the end.' Brennan looked scared, upset, confused, worried and lost and all Booth wanted to do was hug her and take away her worries of the world, which is exactly what he did.

'Oh Bones.' he whispered in to her ear. 'We're going to be just fine, we practically spend every day of every minute of every second together. I could never get fed up of you because to me you're a constant surprise and you're never boring, if anything you're entertaining! I always tell you, we don't fight we bicker, and you and I both now that's our way of foreplay, I would never break up with you or leave you Bones and do you know why?' He pulled back and looked her in the eye as she slowly shook her head.

'Because I love you.'

Brennan slowly wrapped her arms around Booth's neck and her right hand started to run through his hair slowly, whilst he slowly wrapped his around her waist. She felt so safe and warm and cumforted in his arms, and in that moment she knew. _He will never betray me, he promised and he keeps his promises. He's the one._

'I love you Booth, and I trust you with my heart, and even though I believe that the heart is only there to pump blood and keep you alive, I also believe that metaphorically my heart for once is screaming louder than my brain, and I just know, I just know that you're the one.'

By then they were both almost in tears, Booth genlty pressed a kiss to Brennans forehead and she closed her eyes memorising the moment. When he pulled back there eyes met and they smiled. He whispered to her silently, just for her to hear.

'Lets go home.'

And with that Booth gently took her hand, and was surpried when Brennan intwined there fingers together. Brennan looked up and smiled at him.

'What? Why do you look shocked?' Booth grinned.

'You're a constant surprise Temperance Brennan, constant surprise.'

They walked away hand in hand under the clear night stary sky, silently talking for there ears only, oblivious to the world around them. Tonight was there night and nothing was going to change that. Their moment had come, so the world can wait.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED ALL THE FEEDBACK I CAN GET! :D**


End file.
